trust
by katiiy
Summary: what happen when jealousy over ride the years of trust. which caused unconditional pain. just a random os read and enjoy:)


**Hi friends held with lot of stress and tension want to free relax so thought to write on my fav pair**

Sachin enters home after a long day work and went to bed room to get freshen up. Once he entered into the door step of room someone just hugged him tightly which made him almost lose his balance he hold the door lock for support. He were with a mixed feelings of shock and surprise hold her in one hand and other was holding door lock for support. Then saw his love in his arms, in purple tank top and white shorts she is looking hot in that dress

Sachin: purvi yeh kya kar rahe ho tum

Purvi: tume pyaar aur kya

Sachin (with a smile): acha aise door step mei pyar karegi tu…chal muje chod ab mei fresh hokar athi hoon see how I am stinking with full of sweat….muje jane do muje fresh hona hai (placed a kiss in her cheeks)

Purvi: tumse kissine kaha nahi tum sweat may super-hot dikthi ho (She placed kiss in neck and snuggled him more)

Purvi: ummmmm…. I love you my super-hottie

Sachin: I love you too. Per ab muje nahana hai bath mei aakar continue kartha hon humara romance

He separated from the hug and went directly in to wash room after winking at her. purvi with a frown moved from there. Went and sat in a swing and waiting for sachin. After 15 min sachin came and went directly in to kitchen.

Sachin: purvi tum abi tak kuch kaya ya nahi….

Purvi: tum kuch banaya kya? (Quite irritated tone)

Sachin: woh muje suba jaldi jana tha issliye kyun tum kuch order karke nahi kaa sakthi….

Purvi came to kitchen and turned him towards her and hugged, kissed him. Sachin with a cute smile lift and made her sit in kitchen platform. After opening cupboard took a glass jar containing dry fruits and gave it to her

Sachin: koi bath nahi mei thodi der mei dinner prepare kar detha hoon. Tab tak tum yeh dry fruits kalo

Started to prepare dinner all the time she is kissing him on cheeks continuously but he is not paying much attention to her act just concentrating on preparing dinner for both of them. But she is not letting him to do his work she is disturbing him all the while. Sachin allowing her to do whatever she want and he himself concentrating on dinner. Suddenly purvi placed her hand on hot spoon

Purvi: aaahhhhh!

Sachin (with worried tone): kya hua?

Purvi: meri haath

She started to cry, he just hugged her and placed her hand in bowl containing chill water with ice cubes. She hugged him tight. Though it's not a big deal for a cid officer, in front of her love she love to be like a kid. After some min she in hug placed a kiss in his neck, he got that she became normal and released her from hug placed a kiss in forehead, once again started to prepare dinner

Purvi: sachu

Sachin: hmmm

Purvi: muje bhook lagi hai aur kitna der lagega

Sachin: issliye meine kaha kuch order karke kalo….per nahi kya bola tumne "sachu tum kud ajo aur muje dinner banado mei wait karugi" (mimicking her) ab kya hua tummy mei chuva kael rahi hai kya

Purvi just took his hand and placed in her tummy and pulled him towards her as he is little bit away from where she is sitting…. made him stand in front of her locked her arms in his neck

Purvi (in her best seductive tone): dekna chati ho meri tummy mei chuva kya kar rahi hai ….haan…. pulled him towards her, they were inch apart both sachin purvi closed their eyes but before they could kiss cooker disturbed them with a whistle they immediately separated, sachin went to cooker, purvi really disappointed and cursed the cooker.

Sachin (controlled himself): bus 5 min mei hojayga tum jao aur table set karlo mei athi hoon.

Purvi with a frown went to set table before she moves from there turned him and kissed him in cheeks and went to set a table. Sachin smiled and moved his head in no and followed her to table with a dinner they both had their dinner obviously sachin feeding purvi. After they had their dinner sachin moved and sat on lounger with his laptop for some work. Purvi all the time got really irritated just stormed to him and took lap top from his lap and replaced herself in the place of laptop, after placing hands in his shoulder started to kiss him hard, sachin was not shocked by her approach he knows her well, he broke up from kiss

Sachin: purvi yeh kar kya rahe ho tum, muje kaam karne do yar

Purvi (still kissing him in neck): nahi dungi. Tum mujse pyar karthi ho ya teri iss kaam se han

Sachin: purvi yeh kaisa bachpana hai chodo muje

She hugged him more tightly and kissed him in neck and shoulders, ruffling his hairs…..and looked in his eyes with full of love. He could not resist her eyes started to kiss her in lips, both were with closed eyes enjoying the kiss they were kissing for 15 min without break. Sachin hugged her tightly from waist and she hugged him more tightly, he came down to her neck she tiled her neck in opposite direction to give him a better view of her neck his lips were roaming in her neck she is enjoying the feel and buried her head in his neck and kissing him…both were enjoying their moment but a phone interpreted them. Sachin took mobile from side table and saw the id all the while purvi kissing him constantly. The call is from sachin's brother and purvi's best friend sanjay (here sachin knows purvi before they joining force as purvi and his bro were classmates)

Sachin: haan sanjay bol

Purvi (thinking) sanjay! Wo ab kyun call kiya

Sanjay: wo kuch kas nahi hai bhaiya bas aise hi call kiya

Purvi who is kissing him saw his reaction and with much irritation snatched phone from his hand

Purvi: kyu bhe tume phone karneki koi aur waqt nahi mile kya

Sanjay: chudail tum wahan kya kar rahe ho

Purvi: mota Bandar kisse chudail kaha bhe tu.

Sanjay: zaroor tume hi issme koi shak…..waise muje abhi tak meri sawal ki jawab nahi mila

Purvi (in highly irritated tone): ab…..mei teri bhaiya ki sath weather report discuss kar rahi hoon tume koi problem hai kya

Sanjay got what they are doing but he decided to tease her more so act as if innocent and dint get what they are talking about in most innocent voice

Sanjay: weather report ab raath mei acha phir muje bhi bore o raha hai mei bhi discuss karu ap ke sath bas phone ko speaker mei dalo

Purvi: dekho Bandar muje aur irritate math karo….ache se kahraha hun phone cut karo

Sachin is really enjoying the silly fights between two best friends who no matter how old they are but act as kids with each other...

Sanjay: dekho chudail mei nahi cut karungi phone…. kya karegi tu

Purvi: dekho beta agar call nahi cut kiya na mei abhi ki abhi sristi ko call karke boldunge tum facebook mei kaise flirt kar rahi ho ladkio ke sath sab kuch batha dongi usse

Sanjay: aare meri pari thu tho gussa hogay….. Mei ab meri jaan ke sath Mazak bhi nahi kar saktha hai kya

Purvi: ab agaya na beta raste per. Ab fata fat phone cut karo aur hume akela chod dho

Sanjay: tika tika iss bar chode tha hun ab tum bhaiya ko phone dho

Purvi: kyun?

Sanjay: chudail wo meri bhaiya yar atleast bye tho bolne dho…kaya zamina agay apne bhai ko bye bolekaliye muje ithni sari investigations face karna padraha hai

Purvi: bas bas zayada natunki math kar dethi hun

Purvi handover the phone to sachin who all these time enjoying the cute fight and picked up the phone they said bye to each other disconnected the phone. Purvi saw sachin once again but this time he just placed a kiss in her forehead

Sachin: purvi muje kaam hai so ab muje kaam karne do bahut hogay yeh kel

Purvi: kaam ko maro goli muje kaam nahi karna hai bus ab teri sath romance karna hai aur kuch nahi

Sachin: per muje kaam karna hai baby…bahut sari pending files hai

Purvi: sachu plz

Sachin: purvi tume ab rest karna chayiye na tume goli lagi hai…

Purvi: muje nahi karna koi rest west muje teri sath time spend karna hai bus… (With a pout)

Sachin: purvi….

She just pushed the lever of chair by this sachin pushed back with the force purvi lye on his top….sachin held purvi's waist tight for support…she placed a kiss in chest and started to play with his figures and trapped his legs with hers and playing with his legs…..sachin don't know how to react as she is not well he can't let it go further but he can't disappoint her too…..he caressed her hairs and in very light tone

Sachin: baby aj nahi…tumari tabiyat tik nahi hai….

Purvi: mei tik hoon bilkul fit plz…

Sachin: per purvi…

Before he could say anything she placed her lips in his and kissing him passionately, he wanted to protest but he can't as he too wished for it and wanted it… he responded it back after few sec both shared a passionate kiss his hands were roaming all around her body she too doing the same in his back but once again call interpreted them…..purvi with fiery eyes with strong voice

Purvi: aaj mei teri bhai ko chodungi nahi usse tho (she got up from him went to desk where her phone kept she took phone without seeing caller id started to shout…)

Purvi: kya bhe ab phone kyun kiya tune (but call from his kabari who got really afraid of her tone in scared tone)

Informer: mam saab apne kaha tha sachin sir ki barema information laa do wahi dene kaliye phone kiya

Purvi was speechless as the phone is in speaker sachin who is hearing all with mixed emotion of confusion and angry. He have no idea what they are talking about, wondering why purvi is spying him what may be the reason. Why she is doing it when he is with her all the time, what forced her to do so. Cyclone of thoughts were occupied in his mind. Actually he is hurt, he feels guilty as well as angry why she is doing all this after all what is his mistake.

Purvi (in guilt and scared tone): sachu wo…wo mei….. (She is stammering with her words)

Sachin: muje seedhe seedha jawab dho purvi kay hai yeh sab? (He is almost shouting at her)

Next moment her eyes became moist tears are flowing like anything from both the side but his eyes hid it successfully….generally her tears melt his anger but today circumstances was difference, her tears doesn't pay any reaction in him, he is waiting for an answer y she did it… it's not her normal shaitani or childish act which she normally does there must be some reason which is heavy. Sachin by all the time his anger is reaching at peek patience is not his cup of tea at this moment

Sachin: I demand an answer damit! (He forcedly dashed the glass table in front of him which were shattered into pieces within a moment)

Purvi fluttered with his act, she never saw him like this he is always been a sweet boyfriend to her who loves her in spite of all her knottiness and care for her as good friend and love her and tolerate her with lots of patience…and loved her from the core of his heart, but this time he is serious and shouting at her which she didn't even expected from him even in her bad dream

Purvi: wo phone calls pichle kuch dino se araha hai neha se…muje laga ki

Sachin: ki…..meri neha ki sath affair chal rahahe hai na…. haan….. (Shouting)

Purvi: nahi wo muje laga 6 maine se humari relationship normal na…..wo… mera matlab hai ki

Sachin: 6 maine tumari accident ki wajase humari peech koi relationship nahi hai isska matlab yeh nahi hai ki mei kissi aur ke saath chakar chalti hoon ….. tume aise soch bhi kaise liya purvi mei tumse sirf physical relationship kaliye pyar karthi hoon haan…..tume ithni bhi yakin nahi hai mujpe

Purvi: mei daar gaya tha ki kahi neha…..

Sachin: bas purvi…agar tumari jaga ma mei hoti aur tumari peecha jaasusi karthi kaise laktha hai tume han. Feelings sab ki ek hi hoti hai purvi…..daard admi aurath ko nahi dektha…. Tume andasa bhi nahi hosaktha aaj tume muje kitna hurt kiya hai

Purvi (crying very badly): sachin plz ek bar meri bath suno….

Sachin: kya suno haan….bas muje aur kuch nahi sun na hai. Muje pehele bar aise laktha hai ki kahi mei kuch galat na kardiya tume pyar karke

This words were killed her literally, his words were stabbed her heart at core, she never expected her small mistake would have caused this much pain in him because of which he regarded for his act of falling in love with her, sachin is guy who knows her were well, handle her with lot of care and love, he never showed any anger on her though he is anger he choose to remains clam in front of her, he can understand every act of her without any question or answer he never demanded any explanation in these years for any of her act, but today she broke him, she is feeling really sorry for her act, she is wrong, she should not done it, how can she do something to the man who loved her more than anything in the world, she didn't trust him she felt really cheap for her act she felt killing herself for not trusting him, but she is not completely wrong she just don't wanted to lose him, she felt insecure when he is around neha, she don't want neha to take him away from her , he don't want anybody to snatch him away from her, he is her only love she loves him lot but her insecurity led her to spy him but now she is regrading for what she done…..she just sat on floor and cried her heart out…..

He is on other side in garden…his heart is crying loudly, why is the only question in him, he loved her lot he never even thought about cheating her not even in his dreams, he loves her lot their love is not a passing cloud they know each other from their childhood, he proposed her at the time he is in his clg and she was in her school, they both were in relationship for several years till day they dint face any kind of problem between them as he had full hope that he knows her well but no he failed in understanding her, he failed in making her feel secure, is that all is his mistake, how can she think him like that, he just went to party with neha nothing else a simple dance with his best friend made her take such step, this the love they shared for all these years this is the trust she has in him, purvi is not the girl, she can't think like that but is that her experience in cid made her to think so as in home she is kid,

Flashback: (in sachin's home)

Sanjay and purvi running inside the home chasing one another, purvi is very pet to sachin's family as she lost her mother in very young age so she bought by his mother and for sachin's father purvi is fairy to him even he is an army man who remains strict with everyone including his own sons but if it comes to purvi he will do anything to see a single smile curve in her lips, purvi is loved and pampered by his family, as purvi's father is in border force he used to travel lot so purvi remains in sachin's home all the time, purvi rules sachin's home and they love to serve her

Sanjay: chudail bago math aaj mei tume chodugi nahi

Purvi: tum muje kuch nahi kar payaga

Sanjay: zayada kush math ho aaj mumma papa dona bahar hai tume koi bhi bacha nahi saktha mujse samji. Pehele meri diary dho

Purvi: nahi mei nahi dengi, agar tum muje kuch kiya na mei uncle se boldugi ki tum iss exam mei kithni subjects fail hua aur paper kaha chupa kar rake hai

Sanjay: uncle ki bachi! Mei bhi dekthi hun aaj tum papa se kaise moo kolti ho

Purvi once again started to run into the house, bumped into him when she is about to fall he held him in waist tightly, the first ever eye lock between them, her eyes said something to him he wished the moment to be freeze, but not

Sanjay: sachin bhaiya ap kab aaya

They came from eye lock and got separated

Sachin: aare abhi abhi aya. Acha yaha kya chal raha hai, asie kyn bag rahe hai do no

Sanjay: saab iss chudail ki wajase

Purvi hid in his back holding his shirt tightly whispering in ears

Purvi: sachin bachalo plz

Sachin: sanju chod isse

Sanjay: per bhaiya…..

Sachin: meine kaha na chod do acha tum abhi bhi yahan kya kar rahi ho, papa tumari wahan kab se wait kar raha hai

Sanjay: mei jana wale tha per iss chudail ki wajase yahan rukna pada maa bahar gay hai aur iss maharani akela nahi rahegi issliye acha ap rahiye isski pass mei ab chaliti hu (towards purvi) tume mei wapas akar dekthi hun

Purvi made a face as well as sanjay, then sanjay went from there. Purvi who is in back of sachin started to move from there but sachin smart enough to hold her through wrist and pulled her close towards him

Sachin: yeh sab kya ho raha hai yahan haan

Purvi looked in his eyes, her eyes is so beautiful thing in the world which he came across, her eyes can kill anyone in front of her, how can she look so beautiful his father is not wrong in calling her pari, sachin wanted to kiss her on that moment and he moved closer to her but she pushed him and ran away, after few min of chasing sachin got her from waist in terrors (sachin's house is pure traditional rajastani model haveli)

Sachin: aur kitne bagogi haan (kissed her in cheeks and neck with jawline)

Purvi: chodo muje…kya kar rahi ho (moved from him)

Sachin pushed her to the wall and locked her by holding the hands in both side of her head and looked in to her eyes and in sweet husky tone)

Sachin: yakeen nahi hai mujpe

Purvi: apne ap se zayada (the thing she did was unbelievable to him she held his shirt tightly and kissed him in lips nature also wished this young beautiful couple by showering rain on the them…..in the beautiful season, open air they shared their first kiss…..after some min they got separated purvi is breathing hard as well as sachin…she hugged him tigtly)

Sachin: I love you purvi

Purvi: I love you. Tum meri duniya hai sachu I trust you blindly

A sad smile came from his lips thinking about the past, thinking about how his mom used to scold his brother for teasing her. How his dad runs to shop if she asked anything, how his brother fought with his seniors because they simply teased her, how she used to play in rain like a kid

_Sachin mom: purvi! Beta barrish mei keal na achi bath nahi hai andar ajao beta_

_Sanjay: chudail meri bath sun andar ajao fir kal fever ane waqt medicine kane ki koi natunki kiya na tab dekna kya karunga mei tume_

_Sachin father: beta andar ajao na_

All sounds echo him in ears how she is used to be in his homes. She used to get pampered by his family no one in his house use even loud tone to talk to her. When she joined in Mumbai cid his father opposed the idea entirely he don't want her to get hurt but because of her adamant he allowed her. When she came here sachin used to get call for every 1 hours just to know she is comfortable or not. If even she got head ache sachin used to get scolding's from his family for not taking proper care of her. But today he made her cry he really felt guilty for that at the same time angry on him. After much thinking hours together. He came out of thoughts with his mobile ringtone, it's just some ad call then he went to hall to see whether she slept or not. But what he saw is literally shocked him, she is sleeping on floor with broken glass pieces all around. His heart melted seeing her, after all she is also normal girl, and no girl can bear his love talking to some other girl or dancing with other girl, he felt really sorry for what he did, he is also equally responsible for her act he avoided her for all these months because of her health but his act caused opposite effect in her, he should not have yelled at her, with a cluster of thought he went to her who is on ground

He sat on his knees and lift her from ground by his arms in bridal style. Went to bed room and placed her in bed softly removed some of glass pieces struck in hairs and placed a kiss in her fore head. After seeing her swollen and red face he got that how much she would have been cried, there is a pinch in his heart for heart thinking that he is responsible for the tears…he is about to move she caught his hand and mumbling in sleep

Purvi: I am sorry sachu…muje chod ke math jana plz

Sachin felt like commited some crime for which he will not get solace even in heaven, he made her cry he is reason for everything, along with it he got some unknown fear how he will face his father now, he remembered the slap his father gave him in hospital at the time of purvi's accident if acp dint come that day he don't know what would have been the situation….then he felt a pressure in his right hand when he saw, purvi is holding his hands tightly

Purvi: I am sorry, muje kabhi math chodna…I love you so much (a fear of losing him has clearly shown In her eyes)

He is out of words to see her like this, he felt very bad to make his love his family heart beat to cry…..he hugged her so tightly, in hug she felt relax, secure, loved

Sachin: I am really sorry baby…mei tume rolaya na I am sorry (he held his ears and made puppy face)

Purvi (smiled at this and hugged him more tightly) I love you

Sachin: I love you too…. Muje jasusi karne ki koi zaroori nahi hai tika mei aaj ke bath neha ko kabhi nahi milungi

Purvi: promise (her eyes were glittering like a kid, after receiving a look from sachin)…..wo mei tumari peecha nahi neha ki peecha meri kabari ko lagatha

Sachin: neha! Per kuyn

Purvi(like an innocent kid): agar wo tume mujse chinliya tho…tume patha wo tume aise goor rahi thi ki jaise wo tume kaa jayagi, wo tho ek daayan hai

Sachin busted in to laughing seeing her cute complaints, by seeing her like this he loved her more

Sachin: koi muje tumse nahi chiin saktha, tika mei sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar kartha hoon. Chal ab late hogay tu soja tika

He made her lie down and covered her with a blanket and kissed her in forehead, when he is about to move from there she hold his hands, he gave her now what happn look. She smiled and directed in eyes the empty place next to her in bed

Purvi: tum meri sath raho na plz

Sachin smiled at her and nodded his head in yes went and lied next to her she snuggled him placed her head in his chest and slept all this time sachin caressed her hair she hugged him tightly almost she is top of him.

Finally all misunderstanding got cleared between them. They slept peacefully in each other arm, sachin felt his life is in his arms and promised to himself he would never let her feel insecure…..

**a/n okay friends I know the story is not best one… I just made story as I was really stressed out so want to relax myself, nothing else while writing this story I went through various emotions which is reflecting. i know there is no much logic in it sorry for that...i just wrote what is in my heart...so if i hurt anyone i am really sorry for it... plz review it u ppl like it or not. For rajvi's shippers I am sorry for the disappointment. All kind of reviews are welcome. Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading this story and plz spent some more min to review it also **

**signing of katiiy**


End file.
